


Shock Waves

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Avengers Family, Cheating, De-Aged Peter, Domestic Avengers, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Every since the battle of New York, Tony's life has took a turn for the worst, and it doesn't help that even his own family appears to be distant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a dark #Superfamily one shot.

Tony felt the bomb go off before he saw it. The shock wave flinging him back, and flipping him around aimlessly in zero gravity. As he spun he could catch glances of the flames being swallowed into itself. Space not allowing the flames to grow in it's airless environment. However, the damage had already been done. 

Tony was missing the exit now. The way back home cut off from him as he rolled about aimlessly. His suit failing to function. He screamed but no one could hear. He thrashed about but the suit wouldn't move. He was encased in his coffin. Tumbling farther and farther into the dark... 

He felt shaking. More aftermaths of the bomb. It wretched his body. Pushing him against his will, even further into the void. 

"Daddy!" He heard a scream over his comm. He tried to call out to him, to say his goodbyes, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. 

The shaking intensified. Tony couldn't breath.. His suit must be running out of oxygen. He was choking now. Vision blurry. His eyes closing. 

Suddenly, his son's scream pierced his thoughts and his eyes open, body jerking into action only to find himself in bed. 

Gasping into the fresh air, he looked around the room. "Peter?"

Peter quickly grasped him into a hug. His little head buried into his chest sobbing. 

Tony shook as he over came the memories and nightmare. The sweat dripped from his forehead and down his back making him cold. 

"I- I'm sorry kiddo." Tony carefully stroked his boys hair. He look around the room and realized the sheets where kicked off. Several half empty bottles and shot glasses of alcohol littered his bedside table, and Steve.. Steve was gone.. Again.. 

"You where screaming." Peter sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "You had the nightmare again daddy?"

Tony looked down at him. "Yeah.. I'm sorry buddy.. I woke you didn't I?" 

Peter nodded. His head cast down, not looking up at him. "Tried to wake you." He sniffled. 

"Oh, thanks.." 

"Where's Daddy?" Peter asked suddenly. 

Tony winced and his face turned hurt and it was almost a good thing Peter wasn't looking at him. "I don't know Peter." 

Tony felt sick to his stomach. He knew Steve was probably with Bucky.. Or at the very least looking for him.. At least he hadn't woken him up again but now it was like he refused to ever sleep at home anymore.. It wasn't his fault.. He didn't ask for the nightmares. 

"Oh.. Super hero stuff?" Peter asked quietly, his hands playing with little webs. Eyes still downcast and focused on his hands. Webs excluded it was almost in that way kids attempt to lie. It made Tony's heart ache and he had to wonder if Peter was beginning to think he was the cause of daddy being distant. Pepper had warned him that kids tend the blame themselves for things like this. 

"Yeah.. Super hero stuff.."  
Tony faked a smile and picked up Peter and placed him on his lap and spoke in a happy tone. "That's our job! Saving the day!" 

Tony frowned as Peter continued to refuse to look up or respond. "Hey, what's up?" 

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." Peter said abruptly and got back down. His little feet scurrying back to his room.

Tony sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Great.. Pepper must be right.. He either blames himself.. Or me.. He thought to himself sadly. He reached over to his bedside table and poured himself a couple shots and downed them. He was going to have to be really drunk for this conversation.. Also he needed to find Steve and kick his ass in the morning, for making their son feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault.


End file.
